A Robotic Kind of Unwell
by Chaokachu
Summary: Basically, first Ninjago fic, the Ice Ninja's got some kinda crazy sickness going on. Don't ask me what my braincells make me write.


**A Robotic Kind of Unwell, Chapter 1: Nindroids Can Get Sick?**

Lego Ninjago belongs to its respective owners, no copyright infringement intended.

_(Nobody's POV)_

"Hey, Zaptrap! Combo attack on Zane and Nya!" Kai shouted to Jay, as they all trained in the monastery. Jay and Kai ran forward, before sending Elemental blasts forward. The fire and sparks combined into a plasma blast and shot forward at the Ice and Water Ninja. Zane saw the beam first. He wanted to deflect it with an ice blast, but a feeling of tiredness held him from doing so, and settled with throwing Nya out the way, just as it struck him in the chest and launched him backwards, meaning he smacked into a pillar and slumped weakly to the ground.

"Woah, woah! Timeout, I call timeout!" Cole, who'd been watching at the side, ran to Zane, who was stunned and sparking. There was a burn mark on his chest, and his blue eyes were closed. "Guys, you hurt him!" Cole shouted at his teammates. He would have killed them, if Zane hadn't looked up and groaned "I'm... fine" quietly.

Jay sprinted over, before crouching down and looking Zane in the eye. "Buddy, what's wrong? You usually dodge attacks like that, is there something... up with you?"

Nya also came over, helping the Nindroid to his feet. "Zane... you look exhausted, go take a nap." she ordered. The Ice Ninja sighed, before walking indoors, walking to the changing room and switching his gi for his bedclothes. He left a few moments later, one thought clouding his mind.

"_I cannot tell them. I am unwell, but they would never believe me."_

These words repeated themselves in his mind over and over as he climbed onto the bottom bunk and drifted to sleep.

**With Nya, Cole, Jay and Kai...**

"Guys... I'm really concerned about Z." Cole admitted, looking worried.

"Why, what's bothering you?" Kai asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Cole sighed quietly, shook his head a little and replied "Well, didn't you see how... unresponsive and slow he was in training?"

Kai, Jay and Nya began thinking to an hour earlier, when they began...

_The four of them were training. As each of them took on their separate challenges, they'd noticed a few things slightly off about Zane. Like the first few slip-ups he made, he normally would have been fuelled by his determination to get back up and try harder. But instead, he sighed and... left the challenge alone for a minute? And then there was when he was trying his best to meditate, he seemed oddly unfocused, like there was something important on his mind. And then, there was Kai and Jay's combo blast that wouldn't normally have bothered him, but yet this time sent him into a few seconds of unconsciousness, like he was already weakened..._

"Yeah, you might be onto something..." Nya trailed off, deep in thought. Jay nodded in agreement. The four present Ninja decided to watch out for more signs like this.

**Some time later, with Zane...**

Zane wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but his rest was disturbed by a sharp pain in his synthetic stomach. He sat up way too fast for his own good, smacking his head off the ceiling of the bunk bed. He looked around, dazed for a few moments, before the stomach pain came back and he cried out, doubling over. Tears stung his blue eyes as he managed to drag his painful body out of bed, and walk barefoot across the room. _"Maybe I should tell Sensei what's wrong, I feel awful." _Zane pondered to himself. As he opened the door, the pain worsened incredibly fast, almost instantaneously.

And so he bolted for it, running down the hallways and into the bathroom. He only just made it in time before throwing up in the toilet. After being sick a few times, he stood up, swaying slightly, and caught sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes were half open, a blueish blush had appeared on his metal-plated face and now he was stumbling drunkenly. Leaving the bathroom, Zane honestly couldn't believe how far downhill his day had gone, or the fact he was even unwell in the first place. _"I'm a Nindroid, how is this even possible?" _the sick Ice Ninja thought. As he walked, no, stumbled the short distance back to his room, he slamned straight into Sensei Wu. Zane, being as sick as he was, fell backwards, whereas Wu didn't even flinch.

"I see you are troubled, my friend. Is there something wrong?" Wu asked, offering a hand to Zane and helping him up.

"Yes... I don't think I'm fit to fight right now, I'm..." He hesitated, wondering how to explain it correctly. Wu stared at him, one eyebrow raised in a questioning look. Zane sighed. "Sensei, I think I've gotten sick. I even threw up a few minutes ago." the robot admitted.

"Oh dear. I believe you should rest yourself for now, Zane. You're out of training today." Wu replied, with almost a hint of a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, Sensei." Zane replied, before heading into bed again. After burrowing himself under his duvet again, Zane closed his eyes and drifted off again...

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I felt like doing something for a different franchise, so, here you go Ninjago fans. Next time, well, only I know, so uhhhh...**

**(PS, that's a joke, IDK what's gonna happen next.)**

**Chaokachu out, before she loses more braincells! ;)**


End file.
